A Visit From The Tooth Chick
by RTds9
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie try to explain the concept of the Tooth Fairy to their six year old son.


Like my story The Great Hillridge Cookie Caper story this one is just a one shot.No updates planned.Because I'm in the process of writing a long L/G story now.

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie and never claimed to.

Rating-G

Title-The Tooth Chick

I sat back on the sofa and listened to mom while she finished telling me her story. After she was done I could only sit there in silence and stare at her in bewilderment. How in the world could she think I'd believe such a stupid story as the one she had just told me. I looked over from mom face to over where dad was standing quietly by the sofa letting mom handle this.But he also looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at this strange story of mom.

"So you see Chris sweetie"Mom said smiling at me "That's why we have to pull that loose baby tooth of yours out."

"Let me see if I have this right. "I said staring at Mom who only nodded for me to go ahead"Your going to pull out my teeth....."

"TOOTH sweetie." said Mom still smiling at me "We're only going to pull out that one baby tooth that's loose. That way the new tooth coming in behind it can grow into place."

I almost shudder in horror at that thought. I mean it's one thing to knock out a tooth playing hockey or football or some other cool guy way like that. But who in their right mind would actually go around and pull out their teeth on their own. I mean I love Mom and all but this just didn't sound like a good idea to me.

"So than after you pull the tooth out I'm suppose to stick it under my pillow?" I asked frowning still confused at this whole new and strange idea they were trying to teach me.

"That's right sweetie." said Mom smiling like she does when she thinks I've learned something new.

"And than when I'm asleep some chick with wings and a magic wand will come into our house, take the tooth out from under my pillow and leave me money?"

So you see why all of this was just sounding to strange for me to believe. Mom and Dad as far back as I could remember have always told me not to ever let some stranger into our house. And know their standing here telling me that a stranger with wings growing out of her back will come into our house, take my tooth out from under my pillow and than she'll leave me money for it. This was just to strange for me to believe. What's next I thought shaking my head as I watched Mom start frowning at me? Is she going to try and tell me Santa Claus isn't real next?

"CHICK?" I watched Mom say as she folded her arms, look at me with that stern mom look of hers and than turn to look over at Dad.

"Hey don't look at me Lizzie!" Dad said laughing and holding his hands up in front of him "I didn't teach him that word."

"Well, than David," Mom asked in that voice of hers that she only uses when I do something REAL bad "Who did teach him that word?"

"Uncle Matt taught it to me!" I told them proudly with a big smile on my face.

"I should have known it was Matt that was trying to corrupt my baby." Mom grumbled gritting her teeth as she turned back at me frowning.

"Yeah"I said trying to explain it to her "Me and Dad were over at Uncle Matt and Aunt Melina house for our Baseball and Nacho night last weekend. We were watching the Giants play on tv when Uncle Matt looked over at Lanny and asked him if he also saw that good looking chick in the stands."

"I'm going to kill Matt." I heard Mom whisper real quiet like. But I couldn't let her do that! Uncle Matt was cool! He was the one who always bought me all the fun toys that Mom said was to dangerous or I wasn't old enough for yet! That's what made Uncle Matt so cool! Well, that and the fact he has his own pool table in his house. How cool is that! So to get Mom mind off Uncle Matt I asked her if she was telling me the truth about all of this tooth stuff.

"Of course I am sweetie." said Mom smiling at me "After we pull out your loose tooth and after you put it under your pillow, the Tooth FAIRY will come and get it and leave you money for it."

"How much?" I asked mom.

"How much what sweetie?" Mom asked me in confusion.

"I mean how much is this Tooth Chi..."I stopped when Mom started frowning at me for almost using the C word "....uhh Fairy going to leave me for my tooth?"

"Uhhh well.." Mom stammered for a second as she thought "I believe for one tooth the Tooth Fairy will leave you a whole dollar."

"A WHOLE dollar !?!" I asked surprised at that large amount and started coming up with a plan.

"That's right sweetie." said Mom "So you see if you'll......"

"How many teeth do I have in my mouth right now Mom?"

"Well, I don't rightly know the exact amount sweetie." said Mom frowning as she thought "I believe it probably something like oh thirty-two or something like that."

Thirty-two of them, I thought to myself as I started adding up in my head. Thirty-two teeth at one dollar for every tooth? Man that gave me thirty-two dollars! Do you know how many Three Musketeers candy bars I could buy with thirty-two dollars. Now if I could only find a way to get all of these baby teeth out at one time?!? Maybe a hammer would do the trick or how about a ......

"Son?"

I looked over to where Dad was standing and smiling at me "You have to let all of your baby teeth fall out on their own naturally."

Dang it how did he know what I was thinking I thought shaking my head !?! I guess that's just what makes Dad so cool.

"Well, sweetie are you ready for that tooth to come out?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah why not." I said shrugging my shoulders and started getting ready for this.

And a minute later there I was standing with a wash cloth in my mouth and my tooth in mom hand who was kneeling down smiling at me.

"Are you ok hon?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I mumbled around the wash cloth in my mouth "That was nothing."

"That's my big man." Dad said smiling as he came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You see I told you it wasn't nothing to be worried about......." Mom started to say but I didn't give her time to finish. I reached up, grabbed the tooth out of her hand and started running to my bedroom as fast as I could go.

"Chris sweetie what are you doing?" I heard Mom yell as I ran down the hall toward my bedroom.

"I'm putting my tooth under my pillow and getting ready for bed!" I yelled back down the hall to her as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"But hon it's only six pm."

"I don't care." I yelled back to her "The sooner I get in bed and asleep the sooner the Tooth Chick will get here with my money!" And with that I shut the door to my bedroom.

Gordo couldn't help it, it started with a small chuckle but it soon turned to heavy laughter. And once he started Gordo found it very hard to stop laughing. He was soon laughing so hard he had to sit down on the sofa and hold his aching sides as the tears ran down his face.

"Damn it David this is not funny!" said Lizzie as she glared daggers at her husband from the other end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry Lizzie !"said Gordo as he tried to wipe the grin of his face but failed miserably as the laughter over took him again "TOOTH CHICK! That is just to funny!" said Gordo pounding the sofa cushion.

"David I want you to get up this second and go in there and teach our son about showing respect to women!" said Lizzie as she crossed her arms and still glaring daggers at Gordo "I also want you to teach him what words are unacceptable and why we don't want him saying them!"

"Ok Ok I'll go!" said Gordo as he stopped laughing, stood up and started heading for their sons room. But Lizzie started frowning again when she heard her husband going down the hall snickering and muttering about the Tooth Chick.

"I'm going to kill Matt!" muttered Lizzie.

The End


End file.
